


Darker Than She Should Be

by AFTanith



Series: Children of Akatosh Fic [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anti-Heroism, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Implied Lesbian Crush, inspired by Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for femslashficlets' prompt table challenge - shakespeare quotes.

  I had no judgment when to her I swore - A Midsummer Night's Dream





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)' [prompt table challenge - shakespeare quotes](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/117159.html).
> 
> I had no judgment when to her I swore - _A Midsummer Night's Dream_  
> 

Mal is not what Lydia had been expecting when she became a housecarl.

It's not just that Malene is the Dragonborn, though that was surprise enough itself. It's simply that she fears Mal is darker than she should be, just a touch more in line with the Daedric than the Divine.

Lydia has watched her thane rise to the top of the Dark Brotherhood, take Alduin's place among the dragons, even carouse with the Prince of debauchery himself, and Lydia can't pretend it doesn't scare her.

It's not a housecarl's place to judge her thane, but Lydia fears for Malene.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
